ChappyRegalo para Kia
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Rukia le dió un magnífico regalo a Ichigo en su cumpleaños, pero no está nada entusiasmada con el suyo. Podrá Ichigo corresponder al detalle que ella tuvo con él y darle un motivo para festejar? IchiRukiLove4Ever He-Vuelto!  -
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los fanáticos del ICHIRUKI!**

**En estos tiempos difíciles en que Rukia no ha hecho aparición en el manga desde el capi 423 (sniff sniff) Ruichi-chan les trae un TWO-SHOT con motivo del kumple de Rukia!**

**Ojalá les guste, ****+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** dedica esta historia a todos aquellos que sean fanáticos de Bleach y del IchiRuki (o a cualquiera q no sea IchiHime ¬¬).**

**Personalmente me gustaría dedicarlo como ****regalo de cumple**** a todos y todas los que se han pasado por mis otras historias para dejarme reviews, así como los que me agregan a favoritos o a alertas ^_^ MUCHAS FELICIDADES!**

**También agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews en la historia paralela del cumpleaños de Ichigo; de alguna forma son continuos, así que espero que les guste! **

*******.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.**** *****Shinigami055**** *****Etterna Fanel**** *****SakuraxJenyxRukia**** *****ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu**** *****Ghost iv**** *****Sakura-Jeka**** *****vickyallyz**** *****BeTtY saku-ruki chan**** *****Hinamori-Hitsugaya**** *****Maiichu14**** *****Crhis**** *****Ruki-0408**** *L *****The Cat Thief**** *****FFMM**** *****Yuuki Kuchiki**** *Alb *****metitus**** *****chibi are**** *****alessandra08**** *****Moonie04**** *****maaR-418**** *****more-chan**** *****hermislu *****chidorisagara**** *****FerchaO**** *OMG *****hinatacullen14**** *Yalis *****aLeKuchiki-zr**** *****ceciliita**** *****UnderFashion**** *****..Cream**** *****Emina Hikary**** *****ichirukilau**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos unos minutos, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA!**

***_~..^^ Chappy-Regalo para Kia^^..~_***

**By**

**Ruichi-chan**

La residencia de los Kurosaki aún se encontraba en silencio, a pesar de ser ya la una de la tarde. Un perezoso joven de cabello naranja que había despertado desde hacía media hora seguía dando vueltas entre las sábanas de su malhecha cama, tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Realmente necesitaba un descanso…de las vacaciones! Cada día desde Noche Buena Rukia lo había arrastrado a un sinfín de fiestas de perdición, y él definitivamente necesitaba reponer todas las horas de sueño que había perdido por su culpa.

Después de cinco minutos más de intentos inútiles se levantó y caminó a la ducha. Mencionando a la enana, dentro de CUATRO días sería su cumpleaños y él, su novio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué regalarle. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al recordar la sorpresa de cumpleaños que la ojivioleta la había preparado hacia medio año, y la infinita gratitud que sintió cuando se enteró de que su regalo sería justamente ella. Sin embargo, decirle que él era su regalo sería tres cosas: cursi (porque él realmente no era de la clase de chicos que dijeran "eso"), repetitivo (porque prácticamente se lo demostraba cada día) y poco original (porque ella le había obsequiado eso con anterioridad).

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y tras desvestirse se metió a la ducha. Mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo de 17 años se relajaba y despejaba su mente para tratar de encontrar el regalo perfecto. Rukia nunca había tenido una celebración de cumpleaños decente, al menos no en el mundo humano, y él quería ser el primero que tuviera ese honor, después de todo ella le había dado el cumpleaños más entretenido de toda su vida…Cerró la llave mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo y seguía sumergido en recuerdos de su último cumpleaños: esa enana había sido suya, realmente "suya" todo ese día, y muchos días después. Estar cerca de ella era…intoxicante, no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad ni actuar con racionalidad. _"Tal vez debería de darle un regalo…físico? Jaja, como si se fuera a conformar con cualquier cosa, seguramente tendríamos que hacer posturas nuevas o algo así…y si le regalo algo con lo que satisfaga su molesta curiosidad por el mundo humano? Algo como un libro o una revista porno…no, creo que mejor no"._

-Ichi-nii, ya voy a preparar la comida. Cuando salgas avísale a Rukia-chan para que bajen, de acuerdo?- le preguntó Yuzu del otro lado de la puerta del baño. Ichigo respondió con un gruñido y después de terminar de enjuagarse salió del baño con una toalla enredada en su cintura. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación Rukia asomó por la contigua, con el cabello enredado y frotándose los ojos. Ichigo sonrió y se dedicó a examinar con detenimiento la piel nívea de su novia, ya que rara vez en su casa podía darse el gusto de "explorarla". La morena sintió su mirada e inmediatamente despertó, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo detrás de la puerta de la habitación que ahora le pertenecía únicamente a ella, ya que Isshin había construido otra para las gemelas.

-Qué tanto miras, Ichigo?

-Tus piernas.- respondió él, sabiendo que a continuación la chica se ruborizaría y trataría de golpearlo.

-Idiota! Es que acaso no recuerdas en dónde estamos?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero tú tienes la culpa por aparecer así tan temprano.- Rukia levantó una ceja extrañada antes de voltear a mirarse. Su pijama, para la temporada, era bastante ligera: una camiseta de tirantes color naranja y unos shorts antes pertenecientes al peli naranja del mismo color. Se ruborizó y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes gritarle al chico que era un exhibicionista.

Ichigo se rió fuertemente antes de entrar a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se puso unos jeans negros, una playera blanca con letras grises y negras, una chamarra de piel negra encima y una bufanda cuadrada gris y negro. Cuando salió de su habitación la morena hacia exactamente lo mismo pero de la propia, ataviada con un blusón azul prusia de manga larga, unas mayas negras y una chamarra de piel negra encima.- Te ves linda…para tener resaca.- se burló el peli naranja, aunque en el fondo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su novia se hubiera puesto hasta atrás la noche anterior.

-No tengo resaca.- objetó la morena, dándole la espalda para bajar a desayunar. Ichigo la atrapó por la cintura y le dijo al oído:

-Si no te portas bien no te daré ningún regalo en tu cumpleaños.- Rukia lo miró inexpresiva antes de contestarle:

-No me importa, de todas formas no estoy acostumbrada a festejar mi cumpleaños.- Ichigo se quedó de piedra ante su comentario. De acuerdo, él estaba consciente de que Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a festejar ni mucho menos, pero tenía que ser tan indiferente?

-Este año lo celebraremos juntos.- afirmó, pero la shinigami ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No te molestes. Es decir, no tiene sentido que festeje mi cumpleaños si de todos modos ya estoy muerta, no crees?- una sonrisa sínica y apagada asomó en las comisuras de sus labios, pero su mirada siguió firme en la miel del sustituto. Ichigo por su parte sí se alteró:

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo menciones?

-Y cuántas veces te he respondido que lo mencionaré hasta que lo entiendas?

Ahora los dos estaban agitados. Ichigo pensó que el aparente control de Kuchiki era lo que en realidad llaman "La calma antes de la tormenta", pero a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo qué tan fuerte fuera la tormenta:-Lo entiendo, Rukia, así que deja de mencionarlo.

-Si lo entendieras te importaría un carajo que lo mencionara!

-Si tú entendieras que lo entiendo dejarías de mencionarlo! A mí no me interesa tu condición ni mucho menos, puedes al menos entender eso?

-No! No puedo, porque simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo!

-Cómo hacer qué?- le preguntó irritado.

-Entender por qué no te importa vivir con una chica muerta que "vive" en un gigai!-le dijo respirando agitada, señalándose con el índice:-Aquí el que no entiende eres tú, Ichigo! Esto no es como en las series de televisión o como en las novelas de Shakespeare o cualquier otro escritor! No es algo que se pueda arreglar con luchar porque desde un principio la lucha estaba perdida!

-Y si la lucha estaba perdida por qué aún así decidiste que estuviéramos juntos?- le preguntó con serenidad.

-Porque…me dar miedo estar sin ti.- le dijo con voz baja. Ichigo se sorprendió de que la morena pudiera realmente expresar sus sentimientos en palabras. Le dio un abrazo pero ella se desembarazó de él:

-Festejaremos tu cumpleaños de todos modos, Rukia.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, tensos por su reciente discusión. Ichigo susurró un débil "bajemos a desayunar", y así lo hicieron. Su familia notó inmediatamente la situación, y no solamente porque se había escuchado toda su discusión, sino porque a todos, inconscientemente, les preocupaba la manera en que esos dos mantenían su relación.

-Y bien, Ichigo, van a salir a algún lado hoy?- el aludido no respondió inmediatamente. Se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca y lo masticó antes de contestar:

-No tenemos planes, por?

-Pues nada más quería saber, o qué? Ya no vas a informarle a tu adorable padre lo que haces?- le preguntó fingiendo un exagerado llanto.

Ichigo rodó los ojos antes de consolarlo diciéndole que se quedarían en casa. Rukia no dijo ni una palabra durante la comida y en cuanto terminó se paró de la mesa, lavó su plato y se encerró en su cuarto. Todos se quedaron mirando al peli naranja pero nadie dijo nada, ya que todos se sentían algo fuera de lugar. Yuzu lavó el resto de los platos y vasos mientras los tres Kurosaki restantes se sentaban a ver un programa de comedia.

-Sabes, Ichigo? Rukia tiene razón en una cosa.- le dijo su padre de repente, captando la atención de sus tres hijos:- No es fácil adaptarte a una vida en este lugar, no cuando has sido un shinigami durante toda tu vida.

-Tú pudiste.- le replicó con cierto agradecimiento. Después de todo él y sus dos hermanas eran el fruto de esa decisión.

-Yo amaba a tu madre…además, fue una situación muy distinta. Rukia-chan y yo no nos parecemos en nada con respecto a nuestro carácter. Tendrás que trabajar muy duro junto a ella para lograr que se quede.

-Me estás diciendo que aún no está convencida de quedarse en este mundo?- le preguntó algo confundido…y temeroso. Su padre lo volteó a ver con seriedad:

-Estoy diciendo que ella puede elegir amarte…pero no quedarse a tu lado. Es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, y lo último que necesitas es imponértele.

-Yo jamás me le he impuesto! Todo lo que hemos hecho juntos ha sido decisión de los dos.- _"Y cuando digo todo lo que hemos hecho, viejo, me refiero a 'todo'"._

-No te hagas el tonto, hijo idiota! O acaso crees que a tu padre puedes ocultarle todo lo que ha pasado, desde su dichoso rescate al Sereitei hasta los problemas después de lo de Aizen?

-Creo que eres un metiche, eso es lo que creo!

-No te estoy sermoneando porque sí, Ichigo!

-Escúchalo, Ichi-nii.- le pidió Karin, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. Yuzu había tomado asiento junto a ella en el sofá, y también lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Creo que yo no me le impongo…ambos somos tercos y orgullosos, nos es difícil ser derrotados por el otro.- aceptó.- Pero como ya dije dos veces antes, no-me-le-im-pon-go!

-Y eso de "Festejaremos tu cumpleaños de todos modos, Rukia"?- le preguntó su padre, imitándolo a la perfección.

-Cómo carajos escucharon eso?- le preguntó irritado.

-Estaban gritándose, Ichigo…como sea, todas las parejas pasan por problemas, y ustedes no serán la excepción.

Ichigo se quedó callado esperando a que su padre dijera alguna otra cosa, pero como no fue así decidió preguntarlo directamente, esperando no arrepentirse más tarde:- Qué sugieres?

-Si quieres que festeje su cumpleaños y se divierta…si quieres darle excelentes recuerdos sobre el día en que nació, entonces dale algo que sea emocionalmente valioso.

-Como qué?

-No lo sé, yo no la conozco tan bien como tú.- le respondió su padre, encogiéndose de hombros. Toda la familia se quedó callada viendo la televisión hasta que el programa de comedia se terminó. Ichigo se levantó y se encerró en su habitación, consciente de que la morena estaba justo al otro lado. Maldijo en voz alta antes de lanzarse a su cama y volver a maldecir. Por qué rayos no podía otorgarla a su novia momentos tan valiosos como lo que ella le había dado?

Después de media hora de estrujarse el cerebro en busca de ideas y no encontrar nada útil, decidió que mejor se levantaba de su cama o se quedaría dormido. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y abrió en tercer cajón, donde se encontraban varias fotografías de los últimos meses, algunas con sus amigos shinigamis y finalmente un montón con Rukia. Al lado se encontraba la cámara de video que Tatsuki le había regalado su pasado cumpleaños; cuando Ichigo le preguntó a que se debía el comentario que le había hecho cuando se la dio ("cuidadito y le des un mal uso, porque yo misma me encargaré de castigarte") ella le dijo que no debía filmarse cuando "estuviera" con Rukia. En ese momento pensó que si no fuera mujer le hubiera dado una paliza por insinuar semejantes cosas; en primera, porque él no era de los que fantaseaban con esas cosas, y segunda, porque quería ser el único privilegiado que pudiera admirar a Rukia cuando se encontraban "haciéndolo".

Decidió que sus pensamientos se estaban desviando peligrosamente, así que prefirió volver a sus patéticos intentos para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Se quedó mirando la cámara vagamente, hasta que la idea perfecta vino a su mente- Eureka!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Para que nos llamaste, Ichigo?- preguntó Tatsuki. Ichigo miró a todo su "elenco" reunido: Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, Orihime y Chizu (la última no sabía por qué pero también estaba ahí) habían acudido a su llamado de emergencia, y ahora lo miraban esperando la causa de llamarlos un martes.- Y bien?

-La verdad es que…tengo un favor que pedirles.- les dijo, evaluando sus reacciones.- No sé si lo saben, pero el viernes es el cumpleaños de Rukia.

-Y cómo no lo vamos a saber?- preguntó el pelirrojo fastidiado.- Yo ya hasta tengo preparado su regalo.

-Qué?- preguntó sorprendido el sustituto.

-Pues claro! No me digas que tú todavía no, Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó Orihime.

-Pues…no, de hecho no.

-Todos nosotros ya tenemos su regalo listo.- dijo Chizu, y ante tal comentario a Ichigo se le erizó la piel. Sinceramente no quería imaginarse qué clase de regalo sería el que le diera la chica de lentes.

-Bueno, y qué favor quieres pedirnos, Kurosaki? No me digas que quieres que te ayudemos a escoger el regalo.- dijo Ishida, acomodándose los lentes.

-Claro que no! Lo que quiero es que me ayuden a hacerlo!- respondió tajante.

-Así que algo manual, eh? Sí, me parece buena idea!- afirmó Mizuiro.

-No me están entendiendo!

-Pues si no te explicas…-susurró Tatsuki, mirándose las uñas como si fueran algo muy interesante.

-Pues si no me dejan! Sí va a ser algo casero, pero definitivamente no lo que están pensando!

-Cuando dices casero, te refieres acaso a una PELI PORNO?- preguntó Keigo, ganándose un golpe de su amigo shinigami.- Lo siento…

-Entonces, qué es lo que quieres hacer, Ichigo?- le preguntó Tatsuki.

-Pues quiero que hagamos una película.

-Creí que era tu regalo.- le dijo Renji con sarcasmo.- Quiero que mi nombre aparezca en los créditos.- Ichigo se volvió para enfrentarlo:

-Había pensado hacerlo con marionetas y nada más pedirles prestadas sus voces, pero luego decidí que era mejor que actuáramos nosotros. Y claro, Renji-fukutaicho, su nombre estará en los créditos.

-Dejen de pelearse, quieren?- les dijo Ishida, calmándolos.

-Y de qué trata la película?- preguntó Chad.

-Pues…esto es lo que tengo planeado…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Dónde están todos?- le preguntó Rukia a Yuzu, que era la única que seguía en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Karin-chan fue a dar una vuelta con unas amigas de la escuela, Otou-san fue a la clínica a checar unos pendientes, e Ichi-nii salió con Ishida-kun y los otros. Rukia asintió levemente antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.- Vas a salir, Rukia-chan?

-Iré a dar una vuelta también.- respondió antes de ponerse unas botas negras y salir. Al principio decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba el reiatsu de sus amigos, pero luego pensó que si el peli naranja hubiera querido que ella estuviera ahí la hubiera invitado, así que caminó sin rumbo fijo. El frío le acariciaba la piel, helándole la nariz y las mejillas. Maldijo por no ponerse una bufanda pero no regresó a casa de los Kurosaki; en vez de eso se encontró a sí misma frente a la tienda de Urahara.

-Kuchiki-san! Feliz Año!- le saludó Ururu, quien se encontraba algo atareada acomodando unas cajas.

-Feliz año, Ururu. Está Urahara?

-Sí. Está adentro con Yoruichi-san, si quieres pasar.- Rukia le agradeció y entró a la casa.

Tal como le había dicho la chica, Urahara y Yoruichi se encontraban tomando el té. Cuando entró giraron a verla y poco después la invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

-Y ese milagro que no traes a Ichigo pegado?- le preguntó Yoruichi bromeando, pero en cuanto vió el rostro sombrío de la Kuchiki lo lamentó un poco.- Sucedió algo, Kuchiki?

Rukia se quedó callada. Sucedió algo? Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer ella sola?- Iré a traer más té.- dijo Urahara, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido.- se disculpó Rukia, pero Yoruichi seguía examinándola demasiado detenidamente.

-Ahora sí me vas a decir qué sucedió, Kuchiki?- le preguntó, sorprendiendo a Rukia.- Sé que no soy precisamente tu confidente, pero dado que todos los demás se reunieron y no te invitaron parece ser que soy tu única opción.

-N-No es eso!- le aclaró Rukia inmediatamente.- Lo que sucede es que…no sé si debo decírselo a alguien.

-Qué? Que tu e Ichigo ya tuvieron sexo?- le preguntó Yoruichi.

-Q-Qué…C-Cómo…?- trató de preguntar Rukia, completamente ruborizada.

-Digamos que es un secreto a voces, jeje. Son unos impacientes, eh? Me gustaría preguntarte qué tal su desempeño, pero creo que no es el momento de hacerlo.- se rió la morena.

-…-Rukia simplemente desvió su mirada irritada, pero no pudo ahuyentar el rubor de su rostro.

-Bueno, y entonces cuál es el problema?- le preguntó la gatita, volviendo al tono serio. Rukia evaluó un momento su situación antes de suspirar resignada y contestarle:

-Ichigo y yo tuvimos una pelea.

-Todas las parejas pelean algunas veces. Vamos, que ustedes pelean todo el tiempo.- le recordó con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez la discusión fue porque…yo ya no estoy viva y él sí.- Urahara entró en ese momento, interrumpiéndolas. Sin embargo, en vez de que la presencia del hombre del sombrero la incomodara sintió que podía continuar.- Él y yo no deberíamos de estar juntos, por principio. Fue mi culpa que esto llegara tan lejos…

-Sabes, Rukia?- le llamó Yoruichi, sorprendiéndola ya que nunca la había llamado por su nombre.- Sé que te será difícil vivir en este mundo, pero no eres la primer shinigami que considera esa opción.

-Se refiere a Ud., a Urahara y a…?

-Sí, me refiero más específicamente a Kurosaki Isshin.- los tres se quedaron callados, aprovechando el silencio para darle un sorbo a su té.- Él decidió que lo que buscaba, lo que realmente valía la pena, estaba aquí. Dejó de lado su rango por una vida y una familia aquí, en Karakura.

-Lo sé…pero aún así no todo fue perfecto.- Rukia recordó con amargura la muerte de la madre de Ichigo.- Siempre habrá algo que termine con la felicidad que puedas obtener. En mi caso, por ejemplo, no puedo tener hijos. Y estoy más que segura de que Ichigo quiere una familia.

-Un paso a la vez, Rukia.- le dijo Urahara.- Estás pensando demasiado en el futuro, tanto que no vives el presente.

-Estoy segura de que Ichigo no cree que eso sea una opción.- le dijo Yoruichi, siendo completamente sincera.- Creo que es más impedimento Byakuya que eso.

-Pero tú estás siendo más difícil que Byakuya…-acertó a decir Urahara. Rukia miró su té y luego contestó:

-No me estoy poniendo difícil: estoy siendo REALISTA.

-La única "realidad" aquí es que te complicas demasiado las cosas, sabes?

-Y qué se supone que haga?

-Déjalo fluir!- exclamó Yoruichi, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro.- De momento, lo único que importa es lo que puedan hacer juntos, luego te preocuparás por otras cosas.- le dijo, restándole importancia y tomando más de su té.

-Y cómo fue que comenzaron a discutir por eso? Creí que todas sus disputas eran meras estupideces.- dijo Urahara sorbiendo su té.

Rukia se molestó pero contestó:- Pues porque él quiere darme un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Y eso fue todo? Vaya, aclaro, siguen siendo estupideces por lo que se molestan.- dijo Urahara, haciendo reir a Yoruichi.

-No es para reírse!

-Pero, Rukia, tú te quebraste la cabeza para idear un lindo y perfecto regalo de cumpleaños! Todavía recuerdo como le pensaste!- le recordó Yoruichi. Rukia rodó los ojos:

-Es diferente! Yo agradezco sinceramente que Ichigo haya nacido…es algo digno de festejarse.

-Si tu no hubieras nacido, independientemente de que fuera en este mundo o en el otro, no hubieras podido conocerlo.- dijo Urahara.

-Te arrepientes de algo, Rukia?- le preguntó Yoruichi. Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la maestra del shunpo.- Entonces no hay nada que temer.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-O.K., déjame ver si entendí. Quieres que nos disfracemos de conejos y ardillas para filmar una película que recopile los momentos más emotivos de sus vidas desde que se conocieron con la finalidad de darle un magnífico regalo de cumpleaños y recordarle lo importante que es para ti de forma que puedan contentarse por la discusión tan estúpida que tuvieron esta mañana?- preguntó Tatsuki. Ichigo asintió una única vez.- Vete a la mier…!

-Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo?- le preguntó Ichigo, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su amiga.

-No! Jamás en vida he hecho semejante ridículo y no voy a empezar ahora solo porque no sabes cómo disculparte con ella!- le respondió Tatsuki.

-A mí me parece divertido!- dijo Orihime, entusiasmada. Chizu asintió ante su comentario.

-A mí también.- apoyó Chad.

-A mí me da igual.- dijeron Ishida, Renji y Mizuiro al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no te apoyo!- dijo Keigo, señalándolo con el dedo:- No es justo que la hermosísima Kuchiki-chan tenga que sufrir por tu culpa! Además, así podré consolarla cuando esté desconsolada llorando en su cama y podremos aprovechar para…

Tatsuki e Ichigo lo golpearon para silenciarlo, antes de que dijera otra de sus típicas impertinencias.- De verdad que estás enfermo, Ichigo. Por qué de conejos, en primer lugar?

-A Rukia le gustan los conejos.- respondió con simpleza.

-Y por qué el villano tiene que ser una ardilla?

-Porque a Rukia no le gustan las ardillas.- _"De nuevo la misma simpleza"_, pensó Tatsuki.

-Y dónde se supone que conseguiremos los disfraces de conejo y ardilla?-preguntó escéptica.

-Ishida, tú puedes hacerlos, cierto?- le preguntó al Quincy, el cual rió débilmente y asintió.

-Y se supone que todos excepto tú seremos malos?

-Pues de hecho estaba planteándome quién podría interpretar a Rukia, pero definitivamente ninguna es tan buen como ella, así que…

-Qué dices, Ichigo?- le preguntó amenzante.

-La verdad.- le respondió con burla.- Aceptémoslo, para mí no hay nadie mejor que ella, así que…

-De acuerdo, entonces necesitamos una cámara y algunas otras cosas, como efectos especiales.

-Creo que los efectos podemos crearlos con nuestros poderes.- dijo Ichigo.- De hecho ya tengo los papeles distribuidos, así que no hay problema. Lo único que falta es adaptar el guión.

-Así que confiabas en que aceptáramos, eh?

-Claro, son mis amigos, no me darían la espalda.

Ahora que ya estaba todo planeado, solo necesitaban dos cosas: filmar la película y evitar que la morena los descubriera.

_**Continuará…**_

**Jeje, aquí está la primera parte, ojalá les haya gustado! La segunda parte la subiré el día del cumple de kia, va?**

**Es el comienzo; ahora esperemos que la película les salga…el siguiente es el segundo y el último, espero les complazca el final ^.^**

**Reviews? Saben que me gustan, jeje, así q los estaré esperando con ansias para iniciar bien el año nuevo!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los fanáticos del ICHIRUKI!**

**En estos tiempos difíciles en que Rukia no ha hecho aparición en el manga desde el capi 423 (que por cierto es donde se terminará el anime! sniff sniff~) Ruichi-chan les trae un TWO-SHOT con motivo del kumple de Rukia!**

**Ojalá les guste, ****+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** dedica esta historia a todos aquellos que sean fanáticos de Bleach y del IchiRuki (o a cualquiera q no sea IchiHime ¬¬).**

**Personalmente me gustaría dedicarlo como ****regalo de cumple**** a todos y todas los que se han pasado por mis otras historias para dejarme reviews, así como los que me agregan a favoritos o a alertas ^_^ MUCHAS FELICIDADES!**

**También agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews en la primera parte de la historia:**

*******Ghost iv *alessandra08 *GznD (grax x tu review! ****Q bueno q te haya gustado. El manga apenas va en el 433 pero aún no sale…esperemos q Tite se apiade! Jeje ^.^) *****.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.**** *Sakura-Jeka *inupis *metitus *o0 HiKari 0o *lua23 *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *Darkvizard694**

**Bueno, la simbología de siempre:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos unos minutos, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA!**

***_~..^^ Chappy-Regalo para Kia^^..~_***

**By**

**Ruichi-chan**

_-Así que confiabas en que aceptáramos, eh?_

_-Claro, son mis amigos, no me darían la espalda._

_Ahora que ya estaba todo planeado, solo necesitaban dos cosas: filmar la película y evitar que la morena los descubriera._

Sí. Justamente ése era su mayor problema, porque aunque odiaba aceptarlo Rukia no era alguien fácil de engañar y eso dificultaba su labor. Por el momento regresaba a casa con el atardecer a sus espaldas, proyectando una larga sombra de su cuerpo sobre el piso. Caminaba repasando los detalles que habían acordado con sus amigos: Ishida se encargaría del vestuario y lo tendría para mañana (ni idea de cómo le haría pero él dijo que se encargaría de todo), Renji pediría permiso a los altos mandos del Sereitei para permitirles un espacio falso dentro de la ciudad donde pudieran filmar sin peligro a destruir algo con sus poderes; Tatsuki, Orihime y Chizu se habían comprometido, con ayuda de Keigo y Mizuiro, a preparar el guión para la película ya que Ichigo se había declarado incapaz de terminarlo. Chad, por su lado, iría a ver a Urahara para pedirle de favor que distrajeran a Rukia, ya que ese era su principal obstáculo.

Si Rukia se llegara a enterar la sorpresa estaría arruinada, sin contar que seguro se molestaría porque utilizaban sus poderes de esa forma tan infantil e irresponsable. Ichigo sonrió ante la perspectiva de molestar a la pequeña shinigami, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que en su cumpleaños tendría que pasársela de maravilla. Aunque la película era un regalo especial, no quería que nadie más la viera; Tatsuki discutió con él durante varios minutos por eso…

_Flashback_

_-Cómo que no exhibiremos la película?- preguntó irritada._

_-Ya te lo dije, no? Nunca prometí que alguien además de ella la vería! Además, no sé tú pero yo no quiero que toda la escuela me vea enfundado en un traje de conejo actuando como idiota!- le respondió Ichigo con firmeza._

_-Querrás decir que no quieres que te vean enfundado en un traje de conejo declarando tu eterno amor por Kuchiki, sin contar tu dependencia e impulsos suicidas.- susurró Ishida en voz baja, aunque todos alcanzaron a escucharlo perfectamente. Ichigo prefirió hacerse el sordo y continuó su discusión con la karateka:_

_-Además es un regalo privado, personal, individual! Como sea que le llames es algo que le corresponde a Rukia y a nadie más!_

_-Piensalo, Ichigo. Podría ser una buena estrategia…_

_-Sí! Tal vez toda la escuela comience a gritar: "Perdónalo, Kuchiki-san, no puede vivir sin ti!", o algo por el estilo.- opinó Orihime._

_-Eso es aún peor!- gritó Ichigo. Se paso desesperado las manos por su cabello y luego dijo con voz firme:- No la exhibiremos y se acabó!_

_-Creo que Ichigo tiene razón.- Renji habló por fin después de mantenerse callado un buen rato.- Esa película tocará detalles de la relación de Ichigo con Rukia que son muy personales y nada más les atañen a ellos dos. Además, no creo que a la escuela le dé mucha risa ver que Ichigo es un shinigami y que Rukia vive en la casa de Ichigo metida en un cuerpo falso._

_Ninguno de los amigos del pelinaranja (y para que mentir, ni él mismo) se habían percatado de ese insignificante detalle. La verdad a Ichigo solo le importaba mantener ocultos los detalles vergonzosos…_

_-Supongo que Renji tiene razón.- murmuró Chad. Todos asintieron, y luego Chizu exclamó:_

_-De todos modos tenemos que organizarle una fiesta!_

_-Una fiesta?- preguntaron todos los demás al unísono._

_-Sí! No hay nada mejor que organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa!_

_-No creo que a Rukia le agrade mucho la idea…-le susurró Ichigo a Renji, el cual estaba completamente de acuerdo. Sin embargo las tres chicas ya se habían puesto a planear un montón de cosas que incluían un pastel en forma de conejo e incluso invitar a Byakuya._

_-Decidido! Entonces este es el plan…_

_Fin Flashback_

Y así se habían organizado…esperaba sinceramente que todo saliera como lo planearon o con seguridad podía afirmar que la ciudad sería todo un caos. Antes de lo que esperaba llegó a su casa. Entró con sigilo pero no había nadie.

-Creo que mejor me voy a descansar o moriré.- se dijo a sí mismo. Se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor y luego subió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta y prendió la luz casi se lleva un susto de muerte: Rukia estaba durmiendo en su cama en una posición que supuso bastante incómoda: sus piernas colgaban por un lado mientras su torso estaba acomodado de lado, su cabeza ni siquiera estaba en la almohada. Ichigo suspiró resignado y la cargó hasta acomodarla debidamente. Tomo sus cosas y su toalla y salió al baño para darse una refrescante ducha antes de dormir. Quince minutos después salió casi recuperado del cansancio del día. Cuando entró Rukia se había despertado y lo esperaba sentada en la cama: sus ojos violetas le decían que no había sido su intención dormirse mientras lo esperaba y que no se iría de ahí hasta que cumpliera su cometido.- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir.- le dijo, tratando de retrasar otra posible discusión.

-Lo siento.- le dijo la morena, sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que el chico la viera. Realmente lo sentía: sentía que esa parte tan humana de ella lastimara al peli naranja, sentía haberse dejado envolver en ese mar de sensaciones que añoraba, pero que lastimaban como mil zampakutos; sentía haberse desviado tanto del camino, y haber implicado a su querido amigo. De hecho, sentía haberse envuelto con él, enredado de forma tan humana, tan carnal, tan pasional…o al menos deseaba sentirlo.

-No lo hagas.- le dijo el peli naranja. Rukia frunció ligeramente el ceño: no se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba ordenando.

-Por qué no?- le preguntó. La mirada del sustituto…era como si viera a través de ella todas sus inseguridades, y todos sus arrepentimientos.

-Rukia, no importa las decisiones que tomes; mientras puedas vivir con ellas sin arrepentirte, significa que escogiste lo correcto.- Rukia abrió los ojos, asombrada. Desde cuando Ichigo era…tan maduro?- Si lo sientes, si te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos vivido, entonces significa que "nosotros" somos un error.

Rukia se quedó petrificada en la cama. Entonces era como ella pensó, Ichigo realmente podía ver que ese "Lo siento" no era referido a la pelea de esa mañana. Porque eso tampoco lo lamentaba; para ser sincera era lo que ella creía, y necesitaba expresarlo o se volvería loca.- Y no es eso verdad? No somos un error?

No supo en qué momento el peli naranja se había acercado a ella y se había inclinado, pegando sus frentes mientras mantenía su peso con ambos brazos apoyados en la cama, uno a cada lado de ella. Rukia cerró los ojos para abrirlos con lentitud: el aroma del chico, esa mezcla tan curiosa y atrayente, sumado al hecho de que su cabello húmedo dejaba escapar numerosas gotitas que descendían por el cuello hasta perderse en la playera negra que el shinigami usaba para dormir, la distrajeron por un momento.- Entonces "esto" es un error?- le susurró con voz ronca mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja. Rukia se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar un suspiro; con cuidado el chico fue dejando caer su peso sobre ella hasta que la tuvo tendida en la cama y comenzó a acariciarla. Rukia dejó escapar por fin un gemido y con desespero besó al chico.

Ichigo recordó la noche de su cumpleaños: ese día se había dedicado a acariciarla, a conocer su regalo de forma íntima, pero no la poseyó. Por ese día fue suficiente con tenerla a su lado y darse cuenta de la suma importancia que tenía para él; tal vez sí tenía algunos impulsos suicidas, al parecer. Rukia lo besaba sin tregua, hasta que recuperó su cordura por un momento e intentó separarlo, pero no lo logró. Al contrario, se dejó vencer y se entregó por completo a él, así como lo había hecho la primera vez, la segunda, la tercera, las innumerables veces que habían hecho el amor. Ichigo se separó para tomar aire y aprovechó para evaluar sus reacciones: a pesar de que conocía el sonrojo de la ojivioleta le seguía pareciendo algo digno de admirar cuando se presentara la oportunidad:- De verdad crees que es un error?

-No.- contestó inmediatamente Rukia. Recordó lo que hablaban instantes antes y su sonrojo se aplacó considerablemente, aunque no desapareció. Después de todo estaba tendida debajo del cuerpo de su novio, con ambas rodillas flexionadas y separadas por una de las piernas del peli naranja; su agitada respiración era vergonzosa, y sus manos se negaban a soltar los hombros del sustituto.

-Entonces a qué le temes, Rukia?

-A no darte la vida que tú esperas…- Ichigo sonrió algo aliviado; Rukia rara vez hablaba de sus sentimientos con seriedad, y justo ahora lo estaba haciendo, justo ahora que él quería que hicieran "otra cosa".- Quiero dártelo todo.- aseguró con voz y mirada firmes.

-Entonces entrégate a mí.- le dijo, bajando a besar de nuevo su cuello, acomodándose entre sus piernas y friccionando. Rukia dejó escapar otro gemido, pero ni este maravilloso sonido les impidió escuchar el familiar "LLEGAMOS!" de su padre. Con algo de reticencia el peli naranja se levantó y ayudó a su novia a levantarse.

En la cena todo había vuelto a la normalidad; sea lo que fuere que molestaba a la feliz pareja estaba arreglado. Ambos subieron poco después de cenar y se despidieron con un suave beso frente a la puerta de la ojivioleta.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-DEJEN DE JODER!

Ichigo se había reunido en el mismo lugar del día anterior para ver que todos los detalles estuvieran solucionados. Urahara y Yoruichi habían mandado llamar a Rukia después de clases (tal como Chad les había pedido por orden de Ichigo) y les aseguraron que se encargarían de distraerla toda la semana hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Chizu y Orihime habían acompañado a Ichigo y a Tatsuki a casa del chico para comentarles a los Kurosaki sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños; está de sobra decir que los tres aseguraron que se encargarían de los preparativos para la fiesta y que no se preocuparan por nada. Renji había conseguido el permiso y el espacio para filmar la película, con la condición de que los shinigamis también serían invitados a la fiesta de la Kuchiki.

Si todo iba tan bien, entonces por qué estaba gritando como un histérico? Volvió a mirar el libreto que tenía entre sus manos y entonces lo recordó:- Las cosas no sucedieron así!- gritó, señalando con un dedo el libreto.

-Claro que sí, olvidas que yo estuve ahí?- le preguntó Orihime con una mueca berrinchuda.

-CLARO QUE NO!

-No le grites a Inoue-san.- le reprendió Ishida.- Todavía que se ofrece a escribir el guión…

-PERO NO SUCEDIÓ ASÍ!- pasó las páginas hasta detenerse en una y leer en voz alta:- "He vuelto por ti, Rukia. No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado nunca más". Cuándo dije yo algo tan vergonzoso?- preguntó, aventando el guión al piso con enfado.

-Oye!- gritó Tatsuki mientras se agachaba a recogerlo.- Yo no estuve ahí, pero confío cien por ciento en el testimonio de Orihime. Si ella dice que así fue, así fue y ya. No puedes arrepentirte de lo que dijiste solo porque fue vergonzoso.

-PERO NO SUCEDIÓ ASÍ! En primera, en ese maldito puente solamente estábamos Rukia, Hanataro…

-Eso no fue en el puente!- replicó Orihime.- Acaso hubo una escena en un puente?

-Sabía que debía escribir el guión por mi cuenta!- dijo Ichigo, arrebatándole el guión a la karateka y aventándolo de nuevo al piso.

-Improvisemos.- sugirió Renji. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo; de todos modos Ichigo no seguiría el guión.- Bueno, para empezar, el momento en que Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron. Quién interpretará a Rukia?

Eso era algo que no habían decidido…volteó a ver a sus tres candidatas: todas eran más altas que Rukia, menos delgadas que la morena y claro que no tenían su mismo color de iris. De todos modos tendría que elegir, así que…

-Yo quiero ser Aizen.- dijo Tatsuki, levantando la mano.

-Tú ibas a ser Rukia!- exclamó.

-No, yo quiero ser Aizen.

-Entonces quién va a ser Rukia?- le preguntó.

-Arizawa, tú eres la que tiene más parecido con Kuchiki-san, así que lo mejor es que tú la interpretes.

-No estoy algo alta?- preguntó Tatsuki. Orihime hablaba algo con Chizu y Chad mientras el peli naranja y la karateka seguían discutiendo. Finalmente Renji dijo:

-Creo que la magnitud de las discusiones de Rukia con Ichigo solo pueden ser interpretadas por ti, Arizawa. Después de todo conoces a Ichigo desde que son niños, cierto?

Ante ese argumento no le quedó con qué refutar; haría el papel de Rukia…a su manera, jeje.

-Bueno, traje los vestuarios y Renji-san trajo una cámara.

-Qué? De dónde sacaste una cámara?- le preguntó al teniente, notando por primera vez la enorme cámara.

-Fue una inversión poco fructífera que hizo la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Le pedí a Rangiku que nos la prestara y aceptó…siempre y cuando ella, Zaraki-taicho y Yachiru-fukutaicho tuvieran un papel en la película.

-Y dónde están?- sinceramente ya se lo esperaba, pero ninguno de los aludidos estaba ahí.

-No lo sé. Le dejé a Matsumoto las instrucciones sobre donde estaríamos. Ahora que lo mencionas, es raro que no hayan llegado.- aceptó Renji, encongiendose de hombros.- Mejor comenzamos, hay un largo camino qué filmar, yo seré el camarógrafo mientras no me toque actuar y Chad lo será en el resto de las escenas.

-No es como si tuvieras mucha importancia en la historia…-susurró. El teniente lo escuchó y lo agarró de su shihakushou.- Estoy diciendo la verdad. Ishida, el atuendo.

-Está frente a ti.- Renji e Ichigo observaron el "vestuario".

-Qué rayos es esa botarga?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-No es una botarga, es el traje de conejo que me pediste. Hice varios de distintas tallas ya que no sabía la distribución de papeles, además de ropa que puede intercambiárseles.- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el cuatrojos.

-No me refería a un traje de conejo completo!

-Como no especificaste decidí hacerlo más acorde a los gustos de Kuchiki-san que a tus preferencias.- dijo, ganando la pelea antes de que se volviera complicada.- Vayan a cambiarse, mientras prepararemos la cámara.

Ichigo y Tatsuki se cambiaron a su traje-botarga de conejos. El que traía Tatsuki tenía puesta la ropa de shinigami mientras la de Ichigo traía puesto un pantalón rayado y una playera sencilla blanca que simulaban una pijama. Cuando salieron todos estaban en posición para filmar; Ichigo le había explicado con detalle a su amiga como se conocieron Rukia y él.

-En posición!- gritó Renji mientras se sentaba en una sillita que tenía escrito "Director". _"Se lo está tomando muy a pecho…"_, pensó el peli naranja.- 3, 2, 1, acción!

Antes de que el peli naranja pudiera reaccionar Tatsuki le había metido una patada en el estómago, que si bien había sido amortiguado por el relleno del traje de todos modos había dolido.- Qué demonios estás haciendo!- preguntó Ichigo agarrándose el estómago.

-No me dijiste que Rukia te golpeó en su primer encuentro?- le preguntó sarcástica. Ichigo hizo una mueca y decidió ignorarla. Esto sería muy, muy~ largo.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Toma otra, Rukia!- le dijo Yoruichi mientras intentaba que la chica tomara otra taza de té…con piquete.

-Estoy bien, aún no me acabo la primera…-dijo, aunque la verdad ni siquiera la había probado. Había escuchado accidentalmente que el té tenía licor, así que prefirió no arriesgarse, ya que se le subía muy pronto y regresaría sola a su casa, bueno, a la casa de Ichigo.

-No seas aguafiestas, Rukia! Ni siquiera la has probado!- le dijo Matsumoto. Sí: Matsumoto Rangiku se encontraba ahí también, acompañándolos en su "Fiesta del té" en las cuales nada más estaban ellas tres, y Urahara.

-No soy aguafiestas, es solo que ayer me reconcilié con Ichigo y quería pasarme el día con él.- les dijo, algo enfurruñada y empinándose su té. Rayos! Había actuado sin pensar, y ahora seguro se pondría igual o más jarra que Rangiku!

-Oh, ya veo~. Así que querías pasártela con Ichigo haciendo "cositas" todo el día, eh?- le dijo Yoruichi, tomándose su té y sirviéndose más.

-C-Claro que no!- le dijo Rukia, tendiéndole la taza para que se la llenara también.

-Yo creo que sí! Es decir, el chico no está nada mal…- dijo Rangiku, poniéndose cómoda.- Y dinos, Rukia-chan, qué calificación le das del uno al cinco?

-Eh?- preguntó confundida, empinándose de nuevo su taza de tibio té.

-En desempeño sexual, por supuesto!- exclamó Rangiku, haciendo que Rukia escupiera su té y comenzara a toser.

-Vamos, Rangiku! No puedes preguntarle esas cosas a Rukia de forma tan directa!- le regañó Yoruichi mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Rukia en la espalda.- No es como si hubiera tomado suficiente alcohol.

-Entonces que tome más!- exclamó alegre Rangiku, empinándole la botella de sake.

Rukia se percató un rato después de eso de que Urahara había desaparecido…probablemente desde que empezaron a hablar de "eso".- Yo diría que estamos poniéndole empeño…- habló con voz nasal…_"creo que ya se me subió…"_, pensó la ojivioleta.

-Yo creo que al paso de conejos al que van no tardan en darnos una sorpresita, jeje~- opinó Yoruichi, dando otro sorbo a la botella de alcohol.

-Y dinos, Rukia-chan, qué calificación le das?- volvió a insistir Rangiku.

-UN DIEZ!

-Oye, que era del uno al cinco…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Creo que lo dejamos por hoy…-dijo Ichigo, tendiéndose en el suelo para descansar. Habían avanzado bastante: cuando se conocen, cuando Rukia le da sus poderes, su despedida cuando ella regresa a la Soul Society, cuando decide que la va a salvar, cuando se encuentran por primera vez en el puente, y cuando Ichigo la va a salvar de la ejecución. Kenpachi había llegado tarde pero seguro y lo había molestado exigiéndole pelear con él, Renji se molestó porque omitió su pelea e incluso Urahara llegó para interpretar su papel y ayudar con la producción de la película, dándole detalles absurdamente cómicos y vergonzosos a la historia. Por ejemplo, los diálogos…

_Flasback_

_-No voy a decir eso así me muera!- exclamó Ichigo después de pelear con Kenpachi._

_-Vamos, Kurosaki-kun~. Solamente debes de decir "Te llevaré de regreso así sea lo último que haga".- le indicó Urahara._

_-No! Lo que realmente dije fue "Vine a salvarte, Rukia"!_

_-No, no~. Debes darle dramatismo.- sugirió el hombre del sombrero._

_-Qué más dramatismo que el hecho de estar en un puente mientras ella camina directo al lugar de su ejecución!_

_-Me refiero a que hay que recrear la escena "adornándola" un poco. No olvides que esto es por Kuchiki-san._

_-De todos modos no lo haré! Además no puedo recrearlo si Tatsuki no deja de mirarme con su cara de estúpida!_

_-Oye! Estoy intentando meterme en mi papel y "recrear" la expresión de Rukia cuando te vió ahí, dispuesto a salvarla!- se quejó Tatsuki.- Si no te gusta entonces consigue a alguien más!_

_-Ya, ya. Está bien, pero que quede claro que no pasó así realmente!_

_Fin flashback_

-Sí, yo también estoy cansada. Ser Rukia es mucho más duro de lo que pensé, teniendo que soportar tus niñerías es agotador.- le dijo Tatsuki. Ichigo estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía energías para pelear con ella.

-Todo quedó grabado. Iré editando las escenas, de acuerdo?- les preguntó Ishida. Mizuiro se ofreció a ayudarle, así que todos recogieron un poco el lugar (casi destruido) y se fueron. Urahara e Ichigo caminaron hacia la tienda, ya que la morena debía estar ahí aún. Cuando llegaron las carcajadas eran más que sonoras, de hecho eran exageradas.

-Qué rayos están haciendo?- preguntó Ichigo. Urahara sonrió y entró a la tienda, saludando con alegría:

-LLE-GA-MOS!

-Por fin, Urahara! Se nos acabó el sake!- se quejó Yoruichi. Justo en ese momento vio al chico que entró tras Urahara:- Ichigo!

El aludido miraba aterrado la escena. Múltiples botellitas de sake completamente vacías estaban regadas por toda la habitación; Matsumoto y Yoruichi estaban cada una con un vaso lleno de alcohol en frente mientras Rukia dormitaba en el piso con la cabeza sobre el cojín sobre el que supuestamente debería estar sentada:- Qué le hicieron?- les preguntó, culpándolas a las dos del casi seguro estado de ebriedad de _su _Rukia.

-Mmm…-pensó Yoruichi al tiempo que miraba a la ojivioleta.- Creo que se le pasaron las copas.

-Por qué la dejaron beber tanto! Ella no es una borracha como ustedes, era lógico que no resistiría tanto alcohol!

-No me digas borracha!- exclamó Rangiku.

-Será mejor que te la lleves, Kurosaki-kun.- sugirió Urahara. Sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a la morena, la cargó y la sacó de ahí. Aprovechando que estaba profundamente dormida agradeció a Urahara su ayuda para la película y se despidió, asegurando que se veían mañana.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Rukia tenía un aspecto horrible el día de hoy…-opinó Tatsuki, aunque más bien pareció un comentario al aire. Todos habían notado que la morena tenía resaca, pero nadie quiso tocar el tema ya que el peli naranja estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Al parecer Rangiku y Yoruichi se habían encargado de entretener a Rukia, pero no de la forma más sana posible, y eso había hecho enfadar al chico. Sin contar que ya eran las dos de la tarde y apenas comenzarían a filmar ya que la morena quiso pasar la mañana con Ichigo antes de irse de nuevo a la tienda de Urahara. Al principio, cuando los vieron llegar juntos, pensaron que cancelarían la película, pero la verdad era que Rukia nada más lo había acompañado hasta ahí porque le quedaba de paso camino a la tienda; eso también contribuía a que el chico anduviera de mal humor.

-Vamos, Ichigo! Ya viene la parte más interesante!- le animó Mizuiro, y sirvió un poco aunque no mucho.

-Falta la parte de Aizen, la despedida, el día en que regresó a la escuela y me animó cuando descubrí lo del hollow, la vez que ese maldito de Grimmjow la atravesó con la espada y creí que moriría, cuando nos encontramos en Hueco Mundo y Nell preguntó qué clase de relación teníamos, cuando llegamos a las cinco puertas en el castillo de Las Noches y tuvimos que separarnos, cuando sentí que su reiatsu estaba debilitándose hasta desaparecer, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar antes de mi pelea con Aizen, cuando perdí mis poderes y tuvimos que despedirnos, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar…creo que falta bastante.

-No importa. Nos daremos prisa y terminaremos a tiempo, ya verás!- dijo Keigo con entusiasmo.- Además, te agradará saber que como estuve presente en prácticamente todos los momentos después de su re-re-re-re-reencuentro he diseñado un magnífico guión.- Ichigo miró con desconfianza a su amigo; seguramente ese dichoso "guión" no tenía nada de magnífico, o al menos no de una forma decente.-Bueno, comenzaremos con la parte de Aizen, de acuerdo? Orihime estuvo ahí, así que nos platicó con detalles cómo estuvo el asunto. No te preocupes, Ichigo! Esta vez estudié para interpretar mi papel a la perfección!

-Tu papel?- preguntó Ichigo, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, mi papel de Aizen…- Ichigo se quedó perplejo antes de carcajearse.- De qué te ríes?

-No eres precisamente igual de atemorizante, Keigo.- le dijo Ichigo entre risa y risa.

-Ni alto.- dijo Chad.

-Ni poderoso.- puntualizó Ishida.

-Ni guapo…- opinó Orihime. Todos la voltearon a ver, extrañados. Qué? Hay que admitir que era atractivo.- dijo, levantando los hombros.

-Como sea, no te fallará, Ichigo.- dijo Mizuiro, tratando de ayudar a su amigo castaño.- Si no te gusta yo interpretaré el papel.

-Creo que Kojima tiene más el tipo de chico malo-poderoso-guapo-seductor!- opinó Chizu.

De todos modos Keigo se quedó con el papel, y aunque fue difícil hacerse a la idea la verdad interpretó muy bien su papel de villano. De hecho fue casi, CASI como volver a vivirlo. Todos estuvieron bastante satisfechos con el resultado, así que siguieron con la siguiente escena.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-No nos mires así, Rukia-chan! Nosotras no te obligamos a beber.- le dijo Rangiku, quien de nuevo estaba de visita.

-Ah, no? Y dime, quién me empinó la botella de sake?- Rangiku rió nerviosa y desvió el tema:

-Yoruichi me platicó que mañana es tu cumpleaños, Rukia! Cómo lo vas a celebrar?- _"Mentirosa. La verdad es que prácticamente toda la Soul Society a la fiesta sorpresa que los Kurosaki le están organizando…"_, pensó Yoruichi.

-La verdad me gustaría pasármela con mis amigos, pero también me gustaría estar con Ichigo sola todo el día. No sé, pero sea cual sea no quiero algo muy grande.- Yoruichi y Rangiku se quedaron de piedra. No quería algo grande y prácticamente se estaba organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños más grande de la historia! Qué ironía…- Ustedes qué opinan?

-Yo creo que es mejor pasársela en grande! Después de todo, es un cumpleaños, no?- opinó Rangiku.- Además, por la calificación que le diste a Ichigo ayer, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo.

-Calificación?- preguntó confundida.

-Oh, creo que ya estabas muy borracha…-se burló Rangiku, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso con cerveza.

-De qué habla, Yoruichi-sama?- le preguntó a la morena. La chica le sonrió gatuna y le respondió:- Del uno al cinco en calificación con respecto al desempeño sexual de Ichigo, le diste un Diez.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-CORTE!- gritó Ishida por cuarta vez.

-Ponle más espíritu, Ichigo!- le gritó Renji. Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Cuántas malditas veces tendremos que repetir esta maldita escena para que estes malditamente satisfecho?- le preguntó Ichigo, incorporándose. Orihime, Chizu (quien remplazaba a Toushiro) y Renji lo miraban desde su posición, hincados a su lado, mientras Tatsuki seguía tendida

-Todas las necesarias hasta que te salga bien, Kurosaki-kun.- dijo Urahara.- Acomódense, repetiremos la escena de nuevo.

-No creo que debamos repetirla.- la verdad ya estaba cansado de repetir la escena una y otra y otra vez. Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho.- Qué es lo que no les gusta?

-Recuerdo que cuando Rukia estaba mal herida y me pediste que la salvara, la expresión de tu rostro…era de completa angustia, Kurosaki-kun.- Ichigo la miró sorprendido. La verdad no recordaba si había hecho algún gesto, lo único que recordaba era que estaba demasiado preocupado por Rukia, y por la herida que le habían hecho por su culpa.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Esfuérzate!- lo golpeó Renji. Ichigo se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y enfrentarlo:

-Deja de golpearme y decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-Dime, idiota! Qué fue lo que sentiste?

-Estaba preocupado!

-Era más que eso!

-Ya deja de gritarme!

-Cállense los dos y actúen!- les ordenó Chizu, quien se mantenía en su posición de pie, con los brazos cruzados.- Si no puedes actuar algo tan importante eres un fracaso, Kurosaki Ichigo!

Todos se quedaron callados, y muy lentamente regresaron a sus posiciones para volver a filmar:- Tres, dos, uno, Acción!- gritó Ishida, quien en ese momento la hacía de director mientras Chad filmaba con la cámara. Ichigo le había ofrecido el papel de Aizen pero lamentablemente Chad no cabía en su traje de ardilla, así que Keigo se quedó con el papel. Y es que la verdad era casi imposible que pusiera una expresión de angustia si veía a Tatsuki en el suelo vestida de conejo con una mancha roja que simulaba sangre fingiéndose sumamente herida mientras él, Orihime, Renji y Chizu, igualmente vestidos de conejos, la auxiliaban.

-CORTE!

-Ya me cansé de tu incompetencia!- le gritó Renji, agarrándolo de su traje de conejo.

-Y yo de hacer esta estúpida escena!- le dijo, agarrándolo igualmente.

-No creo que sea estúpida. Después de todo fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Rukia-chan para ti…probablemente no lo recuerdes, o no te diste cuenta, pero esa angustia solo puedes sentirla cuando alguien muy especial para ti está en peligro.- le dijo Orihime, mirándolo con seriedad. De la nada el ambiente se había calmado, e incluso se sentía algo nostálgico.

-Tienes razón.-admitió Ichigo. Sinceramente no entendía como la chica podía recordar eso si él no lo hacía con claridad.- No sé como recuerdas eso, Inoue.- expresó en voz alta.

Tatsuki y Chizu se tensaron: lo más probable es que atesorara ese recuerdo porque fue el inicio del fin para sus esperanzas de una relación con Ichigo…-Lo recuerdo porque ambos son especiales para mí; además, llegaste como histérico pidiéndome que la ayudara.- le sonrió con tristeza, recordando a la perfección el rostro del sustituto.

-Tres, dos…-se decidió a interrumpir Urahara. Al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta o mínimo tenían una idea de los sentimientos que le profesaba la chica al peli naranja, menos él.- Uno, Acción!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Ya es muy tarde…-observó Rukia mientras bebía su té. Yoruichi y Rangiku la habían avergonzado demasiado para una tarde y ansiaba que el peli naranja regresara de con Urahara para irse juntos.

-Apenas son las ocho, Rukia! Deja de quejarte!- le dijo Rangiku, bebiéndose la siguiente cerveza.- Esto es vida!

-No te va a regañar Hitsugaya-taicho porque te has escaqueado de tu trabajo estos dos días?- le preguntó Yoruichi.

-Nee…o espero que no. De todos modos mañana nadie va a trabajar, así que…

-Qué?- Yoruichi se tensó y le tapó la boca a Rangiku: por poco se le escapa un detalle que arruinaría todo el duro trabajo del shinigami sustituto.

-Quiso decir que cree que todos son igual de flojos.- respondió Yoruichi con rapidez. Rukia aceptó la respuesta poco convencida, pero prefirió no preguntar. Después de todo, había experimentado en carne propia lo descarada que la teniente rubia podía resultar: mira que preguntarle detalles tan íntimos de su relación física, eso era no tener decencia.

-Creo que mejor me voy por mi cuenta. Además, para qué me mandaron llamar también hoy si no iban a decirme nada importante? Lo único que hicieron fue perder el tiempo avergonzándome!- les recriminó la morena. Ambas mujeres la miraron y sonrieron con picardía:

-Tú tienes la culpa por decir que Ichigo merece un diez.- le recordó Yoruichi.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Por milésima vez, Keigo! Deja de inventarte tantas cosas y filmemos de una vez lo que pasó realmente!

-Vamos, Ichigo! Ya terminamos de filmar todo! Solo falta el día de tu pasado cumpleaños y ya!- se quejó Keigo, tratando de convencerlo de que aceptara su idea.

-En primera: el día de cumpleaños no paso nada de lo que insinúas en ese guión porno! En segunda, después de ese día no paso nada de lo que insinúas en ese guión porno! Y tercera, nosotros no arreglamos nuestras peleas como insinúas que pasa en ese guión porno!

-Yo creo que está intenso!- opinó Chizu, apoyando completamente a Keigo.

-Vamos, vamos. No podemos poner eso en la película…-dijo Mizuiro, quien había vuelto a su ordenador.

-Y por qué no?- preguntó Ishida, quien esperaba junto con Renji para seguir filmando. Chad ahora daba iluminación, ya que se les había hecho de noche.

-Estás demente? No podemos poner "eso" en la película!- le gritó Ichigo furioso. Luego se ruborizó violentamente:- Rukia y yo no lo hacemos en cada lugar y en cada momento libre!

-Oh, así que no niegas que "lo hacen".- dijo Urahara, abriendo su abanico.

-Maldito Ichigo~!- murmuró Renji, apretando los puños.- Cómo te atreviste a tocar a Rukia?

-Ella me dio permiso!- se defendió el peli naranja.

-No creo que necesitáramos enterarnos de detalles tan íntimos de su relación…-dijo Orihime, ruborizada.

-Están pervirtiendo a Orihime!- se quejó Tatsuki.- Además, no quiero hacer semejantes escenas con él!

-Tatsuki tiene razón! Yo tampoco quiero y además piensen en lo molesta que se pondrá Rukia si la ve!

-Cierto, no creo que le haga gracia verte con otra.- dijo Chad. Sin embargo Chizu y Keigo no se rendían.

-Hagamos esto: Ichigo filmará las escenas con Tatsuki, pero no se tocarán para nada.

-Y como rayos le vamos a hacer entonces?- le preguntaron los dos "protagonistas".

-Y si mejor lo dejamos así? Después de todo yo creo que Kuchiki-san se imaginará el resto.- opinó Ishida, haciendo que todos los demás se ruborizaran.

-Bueno, entonces termina así?- preguntó Renji, levantándose de la silla.

-Supongo que sí…Ishida, a qué hora tendrás la película mañana?

-Pues, si Kojima acepta editarla desde ahorita, para mañana a las 11.

-Perfecto! Bueno, Urahara y yo nos regresamos porque tengo que ir a recoger a Rukia.

-Seamos sinceros, Kurosaki. Quieres ver si aún sigue viva…-susurró Ishida, y como lo había hecho demasiadas veces para su gusto en esos dos días, ignoró el comentario.

-Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta. Será en uno de los salones de tú familia, Ishida.

-Qué?

-Al parecer mi papá le pidió el favor a tu papá cuando se enteró que vendrías muchos invitados. Además, quiere algo digno al nivel de invitados tan importantes.- le explicó Ichigo mientras se despedía de todos.- Entonces nos vemos mañana!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Tranquilo, Kurosaki-kun. Ya verás que sigue viva.

-El problema es en qué condiciones sigue viva…-murmuró Ichigo, tratando de explicar la sensación de preocupación bien infundada.

-Yo creo que se ha divertido. Parece más tranquila con respecto al tema de los hijos y la familia y eso.

-Cómo?- le preguntó confundido.

-Ups, creo que metí la pata…-susurró Urahara. Pero Ichigo sabía perfectamente que su punto fue ese desde un inicio.

-A qué te refieres con eso de los hijos? Acaso Rukia está preocupara por quedar embarazada?- preguntó confundido. Iba a ser padre? No estaba preparado para eso…!

-Es por lo que una chica normal se preocuparía, verdad?

-Rukia no es normal.

-Justamente. De hecho, está algo triste por no estar embarazada…mejor dicho, porque cree que no lo puede estar.

-Rukia quiere un hijo.

-Quiere darte un hijo porque está convencida de que quieres una familia.

-Bueno, sí. Pero no ahora, no en este momento. Además, Rukia sí puede tener hijos, no?

-No lo sé, yo supongo que sí.

-Confiaré en tu suposición, entonces.- recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio. Ahora comprendía un poco las palabras de Rukia…"Quiero dártelo todo".- Por cierto, Urahara-san. En la Soul Socierty no festejan los cumpleaños.

-Bueno, por lo general sí. Pero Rukia no creció festejándolos, y cuando entró a la familia Kuchiki tampoco lo celebraban, así que no es un acontecimiento importante para ella, o al menos no lo fue hasta ahora.

-Crees que es un buen regalo?

-Creo que es el indicado, y que tú eres el indicado para dárselo.- le dijo, sonriéndole con complicidad.-LLE-GA-MOS!

Rukia saltó de su asiento en cuanto el peli naranja entró a la habitación detrás del dueño de la tienda:- Por fin- le susurró con la cara enterrada en su pecho.

-Sí, lamento llegar tarde.

-Por cierto, ayer no tuve ocasión de preguntártelo pero, por qué tienes tantos rasguños y heridas?

-Vamos, Rukia! No lo cuestiones tanto, o lo vas a espantar.- le aconsejó Yoruichi.

-Sí, Rukia-chan! A los hombres no les gusta que los controlen.- apoyó la rubia.- Bueno, creo que también me voy de regreso. Nos vemos mañana, Rukia-chan!

-Mañana?

-Sí, vendré a darte un abrazo de cumpleaños! Oh, y un regalito, jeje.

-Por favor, ya basta de tanto "Jeje" al final de las oraciones. No puedo evitar pensar que no es un muy sano regalo…-susurró Ichigo.

Caminó con Rukia de regreso a casa:- Perdón por no haber estado contigo en la tarde.

-Está bien, ahora estamos juntos y podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-De verdad? Y qué te parece terminar lo que empezamos ayer?- le preguntó con su sonrisa pícara. Rukia le sonrió con suficiencia y luego le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-No seas tan altanero!

-No lo soy! Pero me dijiste que querías recuperar el tiempo perdido, no?

-Te lo dije, pero no me refería a "eso"!- le dijo, tratando de contener una risotada. Ese mocoso humano sí que lograba sacarla de la rutina con sus comentarios.

-Entonces esperemos a mañana.- le dijo, abrazándola por la cintura.- Te daré un regalo que no olvidarás.

-De nuevo el tema del regalo? Ya te dije que no es importante.- le dijo, mostrándose seria.

-Para mí es una fecha importante. Después de todo ese día naciste y pude conocerte…- le dijo, levantándola del piso.- Eres cada vez más liviana, sabes?

-Suéltame!- le dijo, dando patadas al aire y forcejando para que la obedeciera.- Ichigo, basta.

-Es mi venganza.- le dijo, levantándola aún más alto. Rukia giró su cabeza y lo interrogó con la mirada:- Por pensar que soy un mocoso.- le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Eres un maldito!

Cuando llegaron a su casa no había nadie, así que después de ducharse cada uno por su cuenta tuvieron una acalorada reconciliación en el cuarto de la ojivioleta.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí era un pervertido.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RUKIA!- toda la familia Kurosaki la había despertado. Qué hora es?

-Son las siete de la mañana.- respondió el peli naranja. Ichigo observó como el gesto de soñolienta irritación cambiaba lentamente a uno de asombro.- Feliz cumpleaños, enana.

Su padre y sus dos hermanas se apresuraron a darle abrazos de oso y sus respectivos regalos. El de Isshin era un portarretratos digital en el cual se exhibían diversas fotos de Rukia con la familia Kurosaki, con Ichigo, con las gemelas, con sus amigos…- De donde sacaste las fotos, viejo?- le preguntó Ichigo al reconocerlas: esas eran las que tenía guardadas en su memoria.

-Digamos que tengo mis medios.

-Es muy lindo, Kurosaki-san!- le agradeció Rukia. El regalo de las gemelas era un vestido nuevo de parte de Karin (un conjunto bastante maduro, cabe mencionar; seguramente se lo había dado pensando en la fiesta) y una pulsera de cristal cortado de parte de Yuzu. Le agradeció a ambas el detalle y luego miró expectante a Ichigo:

-Me dijiste que no importaba si no te daba un regalo.- los siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte patada en el estómago y luego escuchó un portazo.

-Felicidades, Ichi-nii. Cada día es mayor tu habilidad para hacerla enojar…

-Dejen de decir tonterías!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia estaba bastante mareada. _"Demasiada gente..."_, eso era lo único que podía pensar. El detalle de una fiesta sorpresa había sido muy lindo, pero los invitados eran demasiados! Shinigamis que ni conocía o recordaba haber visto antes, amigos, Byakuya y otros miembros del clan, las familias de sus amigos, y ella.

-Te estás divirtiendo, Rukia?- le preguntó Chizu, quien ya estaba bastante tomada. Rukia suspiró y se tomó su vodka de un jalón. Total, nadie le reprocharía que se pusiera mal en su fiesta.

-Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de ponerme ebrio.- Rukia volteó para ver al dueño de esa ronca, sensual y (de momento) irritante voz. Ichigo la miraba fijamente; Rukia desvió la mirada: esa era la mirada que la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-Es mi fiesta.

-Yo creí que no te había agradado.

-Sí me agrado, es solo que…demasiada gente.

-Lo sé.- Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del lugar.- Mi padre me prestó las llaves del auto; él y las niñas se quedarán hoy en la mansión del padre de Ishida.

-Y por qué nosotros nos estamos yendo?- le preguntó irritada.- ES MI FIESTA- le recordó. Ichigo la ignoró y luego la introdujo al auto antes de arrancar con dirección a la residencia Kurosaki.

-Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Rukia desvió la mirada y se entretuvo mirando por la ventanilla las vacías calles de Karakura. Se había molestado porque el dichoso regalo no era verdad, luego porque el chico se salió desde temprano y no volvió hasta el atardecer, por lo que su cumpleaños fue bastante aburrido. Luego le decían que se arreglara y ¡Sorpresa!, estaban en la fiesta con un montón de gente, y el chico se desapareció de nuevo.- Sé que no debí haberme desaparecido, pero tenía que hacer los preparativos. Y deja de ignorarme, quieres?

Rukia sonrió, pero no le contestó. En algún momento Ichigo había cambiado, y a ella le gustaba su forma de ser, tanto la vieja como la nueva…porque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Ichigo.- No te ignoro, pero estoy molesta.

-Y ya me disculpe. Verás, tu regalo me costó un huevo así que…

-No uses ese vocabulario conmigo!- le reprendió.

-Lo siento, pero al menos volteaste.- Y era verdad, había dejado de mirar por la ventanilla. Rukia le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Quiero mi regalo.

-Solo espera un poco.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Ichigo estaba mortalmente irritado. Rukia se la había pasado riéndose durante toda la película, y eso no lo hacía muy feliz.

-Puedes dejar de reírte?- le preguntó por millonésima vez.

…JAJAJA…es tan cómico…JAJAJA!

-Basta, Rukia!- le ordenó, poniéndose de pie y arrebatándole el control del DVD para pausar la película.- Qué es tan cómico?

-Conejos? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Rukia se reía tanto que incluso parecía que le dolía el estómago, por la forma en que se lo sujetaba. Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño.

-Te gustan los conejos!- la acusó.

-Y como no me gustan las ardillas todos los malos son ardillas? JAJAJAJA, lo siento, pero es muy cómico!- se defendió, riéndose si parar. Ichigo decidió que su regalo había sido bueno, y la había alegrado, pero no de la forma en que se lo había imaginado.

-Para la siguiente mejor te compro algo y ya.- le dijo, sentándose de nuevo a su lado en el sillón. Rukia dejó de reírse, aunque seguía sonriendo. Era la primera vez que veía esa faceta infantil en ella: risueña-infantil.

-Me gustó, es un lindo detalle. Además, son todos los momentos importantes que hemos vivido…me alegra que los recuerdes.

-Tu regalo también estaba hecho de recuerdos, no? Quería demostrarte lo feliz que es un cumpleaños, lo importante que eres para mí, lo importante que es que te quedes conmigo.- Rukia se recostó en el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos.

-Sabes? Me gusta pensar que nací en la noche; el cielo lleno de estrellas me parece un buen paisaje.- Ichigo le quiso preguntar cómo es que se nace en la S.S., pero prefirió ahorrarse la molestia por esa noche.- Creo que me gustó mi cumpleaños, sabes?

-De verdad?

-Sí, en especial tu regalo- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sabes, noto la burla en tu voz.- le dijo, un poco irritado.- Y nuestra lucha no estuvo, está ni estará perdida. Quiero una familia contigo y sé que así será.- Rukia se quedó quieta sin decir nada, pero Ichigo sabía que ella pensaba igual.- Terminamos el resto de la película?

-Yo creo que mejor terminamos lo de hace dos noches!- le dijo, aprisionándola contra el sillón y besándola con desespero.

"_Si permito que termines la película…"_

_Flashback_

_-Ishida, necesito un favor.- Ichigo se había animado a hablarle a media noche, con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlo.- Creo que sí es necesario que metamos las partes que "sugirió" Keigo, pero atenuadas._

_-Claro, después de todo la relación física también es importante- le respondió Ishida desde su casa; su voz en el teléfono se escuchaba ronca._

_-No lo digas! Como sea, me gustaría que…_

_-Qué?_

_-Que hicieras unos títeres y luego los filmaras…ya sabes, en "acción"._

_-…Eres un pervertido, Ichigo. Y un enfermo._

_-Como sea, lo harás sí o no?_

_-Sí. Lo haré._

_-Gracias, te debo una. Mañana iré a darle voz, va?_

_-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana a las once._

_Fin Flashback_

"_Si dejo que lo vea, creerá que soy un enfermo. Mejor me espero y le pido a Ishida que borre lo último"_

-Ichigo, me prometes que algún día me dejarás verte en botarga de Chappy?

-RUKIA!

**Fin**

**Jeje, ojalá les haya gustado! Algo vaga, lo sé…pero a mí me gustó. Dejo a su imaginación a Ichi…vestido de Chappy, jaja, y a Chad…tratando de meterse en el disfraz de ardilla, jajajaja n.n**

**Reviews? Saben que me gustan, jeje, así q los estaré esperando con ansias para iniciar bien el año nuevo!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**


End file.
